Caught in the Lie
by poyntersally
Summary: Eric finds out about Lux and Sam's budding relationship.


**I've only seen the first three episodes with Landon Liboiron in them. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Takes place in the near future**

I stood there, hugging my arms across my chest. Sam had turned around at the sound of Eric's voice, staring dumb founded at our English teacher. He brought his hand up to his lips to wipe off any residue that my lip-gloss had left. Slowly, tears were forming in my eyes.

"Lux?" Eric asked from the threshold. Sam and I were in an empty classroom.

"Eric, I…" Sam stepped in front of me, and addressed me.

"Lux, you don't have to apologize for anything." He stepped closer to me, and grabbed my hands. He kissed them. "What we're doing, it isn't wrong." He leaned his forehead against mine. "Don't feel guilty." He kissed my forehead, and left the room. He didn't taunt Eric. He didn't even smile. When my dad had brought Sam to Kate's house as my unexpected blind date for Homecoming, I had never imagined that he would be exactly what I needed.

Quickly I turned around, and wiped my eyes. Eric was still, standing in the threshold. When I turned to face him, he took a step toward me.

"What is going on?" I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but nothing in my life was ever easy. I had thought this through. I did not want to keep seeing Eric. I had thought that what we had was special, but then Sam entered my life. It started out casually. Sam would hang out with Baze at the loft. At first it was just harmless flirting. Sam was a friend when I had desperately needed one. I had a "boyfriend", and Sam knew about the forbidden relationship. He would try to blackmail me into kissing him or raising his grade. He didn't realize when I had stopped resisting his outrageous propositions. There was no doubt in my mind. I wanted to end my relationship with Eric. I just didn't want to hurt him.

"I've been seeing Sam for the past couple of weeks." Eric began nodding.

"Yes. I see that. When were you planning on telling me? Your boyfriend."

"Eric, you can't be my boyfriend! You're a teacher. I'm your student. I know that what I did was selfish. I should have told you about Sam, but what we're doing is wrong. I should be able to be happy with a guy my age, and not worry about how I am going to tell my English teacher about it." I took a breath. I couldn't tell how my words were affecting Mr. Daniels, but I was on a roll. I needed to get things off my chest, and I didn't care if he didn't deserve to be reprimanded. I sat down, and expected Eric to sit next to me. "I had thought that you were the perfect guy, but you're not. You can't be. At least, not for me. You should be dating a girl your own age. You deserve to be happy. Maybe I'm twisting things around, trying to make leaving me more appealing, but it should be. You shouldn't stay hung up on me. I know I cheated. I know that it was wrong, but at the time I didn't know how to end this. So, I pretended this didn't exist, and I moved on with my life. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Eric stayed silent. He shook his head. "I thought that you were comfortable with me. I had thought that you could trust me. I…I put my job on the line for you, and this is how you repay me? By cheating on me."

I stood up. "Please, please don't try to make me feel bad. Because I already feel horrible."

"Yea, I bet you feel awful, watching tv with Sam, playing pool with Sam, eating dinner with Sam. I'm sorry Lux that we can't go out on dates, but I thought that I meant something to you. I thought that I could count on you, that you felt the same way I did."

"Please, just stop yelling. I'm afraid that I'm never going to be able to say what you want to hear. I think it's best if I just leave." I started gathering my stuff. "I'm…I'm sorry."

On my way out the door, Eric grabbed my wrist. "Lux, wait." I looked at him, expecting him to say something else. Instead, he let go of my wrist, and started walking to the other end of the room. I left the classroom. I hurried to my locker, leaned against it, and cried.

Sam found me. He set his bag down, and leaned against the locker next to mine. He didn't touch me, and I liked that. Sam knew when to give me space. He looked down at the ground. "Do you…regret…your decision?" Rapidly I shook my head. He took my hand. Jokingly he said, "You did tell him it was over, right?" I smiled. He smiled, and guided my arm around his waist. He picked up his bag, and draped his arm over my shoulder. We walked to Baze's house.

**What did you all think? Should I continue? I haven't watched that much of the show, so I have NO idea if the characters are OOC.**


End file.
